Vínculo De Sangre
by kyoshiob69
Summary: Disclaimer: Mai hime y Mai otome no me pertenecen. La eternidad es tiempo suficiente para vivir un amor tan grande?
1. Chapter 1

La** inspiración para esto viene de una película llamada "Academia de Vampiros" el resto proviene de mi muy loca mente jeje pero no pude evitar ver esos personajes en Shiznat! Jaja **

**Espero les guste ;) **

**recuerden que sus comentarios impulsan al fic :) es bueno saber si una historia es aceptada o no jeje**

**Disfruten !**

**Capitulo 1**

La academia de vampiros es el lugar donde las próximas generaciones se preparan para incorporarse a la sociedad vampirica , los vampiros viven un mundo diferente a los humanos donde sus jerarquías y capacidades definen su lugar en la sociedad, están los Mori , que son los pertenecientes a sangre real, dentro de ellos sólo existen doce familias que pueden contender por el trono , existen los Dhampir , vampiros que no pertenecen a la realeza y son entrenados mayormente en las áreas de destreza física, por último se encuentra los Sopiro ..lo más bajo pero irónicamente los más poderosos...son Mori o Dhampir que han caído por el deseo de poder y sangre...son peor que animales y se necesita de al menos cinco Dhampir para acabar con uno de ellos.

Los Mori son capaces de manejar la magia de los elementos, tierra, aire, agua y fuego.

La academia será el punto de inflexión para que los Mori encuentren a su Dhampir, estos serán sus protectores y compañeros en la longevidad de la vida, si bien la realeza tiene el privilegio de ser "lo primero" en cualquier ámbito los Dhampir pueden permanecer bajo la luz solar sin ningún problema mientras que sus compañeros Mori lo hacen con mucho menos comodidad.

Hoy se asignaran los compañeros , como es costumbre a los descendientes de las doce familias serán emparejados con los doce mejores Dhampir, en este caso suelen ser miembros de familias de reconocidos guardianes.

- Kruger!- el vocerron del entrenador Takeda Masashi retumbo por los gruesos y altos muros del salón . La ceremonia de asignación era celebrada en el salón principal ante todo el alumnado y la mesa directiva de la academia- tu asignación será la Princesa Viola- el aire en la gran sala parecía haberse esfumado. Kruger Natsuki era sin lugar a dudas un poderoso Dhampir pero no el más...agradable. Shizuru Viola sin embargo era la principal contendiente para tomar el trono en los años venideros y toda una mariposa social. Ver a ambas juntas era una abominación!

Natsuki ignoro a todo mundo tal como suele hacerlo y se levantó de su lugar en la banca de gran tamaño. Halo un poco el cuello de su chamarra negra de cuero y con paso firme y galante camino por la escalinata se inclinó tomando la mano de Viola , se postró en una rodilla y beso el anillo en el dedo medio donde descansaba el emblema de la familia Viola...una bestia mítica ...Kyohime - mi señora, estaré contigo aún después de que mi cuerpo se haya hecho cenizas...- el protocolo estaba realizado, Natsuki se enderezo y su vista se encontró con la de Shizuru quien sin dejar ir su mano dijo- Ara, Natsuki es una romántica la reverencia no formaba parte del protocolo, ni tampoco lo eran esas palabras- Kruger se ruborizo un poco pero se recompuso pronto. Sonriente contesto - No, pero mira las caras que han puesto!- su tono era de burla y su volumen sólo lo suficiente para que Viola le escuchara.

Los demás asistentes estaban pasmados, furiosos y demás extrañas expresiones . Kruger se pavoneaba se vuelta a su lugar disfrutando las reacciones que género en su público . Mientras Shizuru negaba ligeramente con la cabeza al mirar lo que su Dahmpir había causado...


	2. Chapter 2

**Mi primera de vampiros ;) lo escrito en cursiva serán visiones que veremos a través de Natsuki. El resto será explicado en la trama**

**Espero sus comentarios ! **

**Capitulo 2**

UN MES DESPUÉS / TOKIO

_Se encontraban huyendo por carretera en un vehículo de la Academia. Natsuki le había dicho a Shizuru que estaba segura de que si permanecían en ese lugar ella estaría en sumo peligro. Kruger tenía visiones en las noches donde mostraba a Shizuru muriendo en sus brazos y no estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo. Era su deber mantener a salvo a su Mori. Así ambas en compañía de la otra se conducían a velocidad sin rumbo fijo , sólo tenían que escapar del lugar. Por desgracia un conductor en estado de ebriedad perdió el control de su camión tras salir de una curva prolongada y se estampó justo con el vehículo donde Natsuki y Shizuru se encontraban_

_CRACK CRACK _

_El metal crujió y vidrios volaron por doquier. Por suerte Kruger logro sacar a Viola para que no terminara atrapada entre el metal retorcido. Después de eso Natsuki sintió un increíble dolor en su cuerpo y todo se había desvanecido..._

- Arrgh!... Haa...- Shiruzu se levantó de golpe en su cama, jadeando por el aire ...si ella había sentido eso , significaba que Natsuki tenía esa pesadilla una vez más. Saliendo de su habitación cruso el pasillo para entrar a la habitación de enfrente. Natsuki estaba jadeante con su sábana en puños . - Respira ...sólo respira ..- susurro de manera calmante Shizuru, mientras retiraba el cabello de la cara de Natsuki. Al sentir la cercanía de su compañera, Natsuki se calmó y mostró una pequeña sonrisa

- Shizuru...vuelve a la cama- Natsuki no pretendía molestar a su compañera, pero esa cosa del vínculo parecía tener otros planes

- Ara, Natsuki debería de soñar otras cosas para que no tuviera que venir en medio de la noche- Shizuru sabía que no era intencional pero le encantaba jugar con Natsuki y ver sus reacciones, además tenía un poco de hambre...ante el comentario Natsuki se ruborizo y miro a un lugar en la pared con tal de no mirar a la Mori junto a ella

GRRR GRRR

El estómago de Shizuru rugió y la ruborizada era ella. Natsuki soltó una carcajada y limpio las lágrimas que se escaparan de sus ojos debido a la risa. Shizuru tenía un puchero muy lindo. Que derretía el corazón de la Dhampir. Kruger soltó un suspiro y bajo el cuello de su camiseta de noche y dijo - bebe ...tienes hambre y yo estoy aquí para ti, ha pasado más de una semana desde que te has aliementado, tienes que estar fuerte

- ...pero...- Shizuru sabía que no podia beber de nadie más... después del vínculo de sangre que le unía a Natsuki. Natsuki tras el accidente con el que soñaba cada noche le había dejado prácticamente muerta, el daño ocacionado a su cuerpo había sido demasiado. Shizuru misma no sabía que sucedio esa noche pero de algún modo ella y Natsuki se encontraban unidas la una a la otra por algo más fuerte que el contrato Mori-Dhampir...

- Zuru ...sólo bebe- dijo con una sonrisa- tu y yo sabemos que desde hace unos minutos tenemos compañía , tendremos que escapar esta noche, debes estar fuerte- Natsuki no era conocida por ser romántica o lo que sea, pero la princesa de alguna manera tenía un efecto en ella que le hacia actuar como una persona muy opuesta a la que todo el mundo creía ver

Shizuru humedeció sus labios y mostró sus colmillos. Sabía que lo dicho por Natsuki era verdad. Pero más haya de eso. Este momento tan íntimo de conexión con su Dhampir ... Su Natsuki . Tomo a Natsuki por sus hombros y clavo sus colmillos en la piel blanca de su cuello justo donde se encontrare la marca que había dejado ahí desde su última alimentacion. Cada gota que bebia la podía sentir entrar en su sistema, si la ambrosía se sentía y sabía como esto sin duda entendía el porque era tan valiosa para los dioses. Replego sus colmillos y se apartó de Kruger.

- Bien, ahora ve a tomar tus cosas - Natsuki reajusto su ropa y bajo de la cama- tenemos que salir ahora- recogió su bolsa negra y observo por la ventana que daba a la calle como dos hombres de negro parecían observar a la dirección en que se encontraban ...guardianes de la Academia.

Correr...correr... No había sido suficiente... No esta vez... Más de cinco guardianes fueron demaciados, sobre todo cuando el entrenador Masashi el mejor guardián lideraba al escuadrón ...

Ahora se encontraban de vuelta en la Academia . Sin importar que Natsuki no dejaría que las pesadillas que le aquejaban antes de marcharse se hiciera realidad . Antes que permitir la muerte de Shizuru ella hará hasta lo imposible para evitarlo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Se que los dos capítulos han sido confusos así que a partir de ahora entenderán de que estamos hablando ;)**

**gracias por comentar ! **

**Capitulo 3 **

Natsuki se encontraba mirando el imponente muro que rodeaba a la Academia, era de noche y las clases habían iniciado, estaban de vuelta en la escuela después de probar la libertad de la sociedad humana, fue sólo un mes pero si Natsuki tuviese que definirlos con palabras tendría que decir que fueron los mejores días que ha tenido dentro de sus 18 años de vida. Era un bebé vampiro a comparación de los que han vivido cientos o miles de años . Así lo era Shizuru la única con vida en la línea de sangre Viola. Los vampiros eran longevos y fuertes pero no evitaba que pudieren morir o ser asesinados, de ahí que los Mori quienes se alimentaban sólo de sangre y carecían de entrenamiento físico tuvieren a un Dhampir como sus guardianes. Fue esta necesidad de sangre la que llevo a Natsuki en convertirse en la fuente de alimento de Shizuru, y había sido aquel accidente de auto que forjara el vínculo especial que ahora les unía. Natsuki podía ver a través de los ojos de Shizuru cuando esta utilizaba su poder de compulsión que consistía en establecer contacto visual con la victima y tan fácil como eso podía hacer que hicieran lo que Shizuru quisiera, Ademas de poder percibirla en cualquier lugar que estuviera, era como un gran alivio de todos Shizuru no solía utilizarlo, así como evitaba utilizar la magia de los elementos. Pero aquella noche cuando trajo a Natsuki de entré los muertos accidio al poder antiguo conocido como Shadow que básicamente consistía en dar la vida a quien la perdiera o podía curar enfermedades. Era bueno que el cuerpo de Natsuki no estallara en llamas como lo hicieron los vampiros corruptos o entonces ya podía estar en el más allá . Natsuki fue sacada de sus pensamientos por un toque en su hombro.

- Que se te ofrece Mikoto- inquiero Natsuki a su homólogo

- No podía creer que fueras tu!- y en un santiamén se trepo a la espalda de Natsuki- tenía que versificar que no fueran sólo chismes que tu y Viola-san estaban de vuelta. Natsuki bufo, odiaba los chismes.

- Bájate Mikoto, y dime como te va con Mai?- mientras que Shizuru era su Mori, Mai lo era para Mikoto. Natsuki sospechaba que la elección de Dhmapir para la realeza constaba en que al menos uno se que sintiere atraído físicamente por el otro.

- Genial! Mai prepara un ramen delicioso!- Natsuki tuvo que reír , ese par era sin duda tal para cual , Mikoto era un poso sin fondo y a Mai le encantaba cocinar.

Su momento de ponerse al tanto de sus asuntos fue interrumpido por un asistente de la directora Mashiro que solicitaba la presencia de Natsuki en su oficina. Kruger de mala gana entro a la oficina de la extraña directora, siempre le daba escalofrios estar en su presencia.

- Ya que la sangre sucia esta aquí, me gustaría que me diera su versión de los hechos princesa Viola, respecto a los recientes acontecimientos- Mashiro era tal cual siempre ha sido soberbia y un dolor en los colmillos, afortunadamente Natsuki como el resto de los Dhampir carecía de ellos ya que los de su especie no se alimentaban de sangre si no que podian comer cosas como deliciosas hamburguesas con extra mayonesa.

- Directora como bien sabe nuestros Dhampir son nuestros guardianes así que como Natsuki me informo que este lugar no era seguro en el momento, así que hicimos lo mejor para tal situación - Mashiro frunció el ceño- a menos que prefiriera que la última en mi linea de sangre pereciere bajo su cargo?- y ahí estaba el contacto visual que hacia inútil a cualquiera que cayera bajo su embrujo en este caso la directora

- No por supuesto... Kruger no será expulsada dada las...circunstancias...- Mashiro se movió incómoda en su asiento- me alegro que este de vuelta ...- miro a Natsuki y luego a Shizuru-...princesa- Natsuki prefirió ignorar el asunto, no es como si los Mori vieran a los Dhmapir como iguales y menos a ella que venía de dos padres Dhampir de renombre y ella sólo era catalogada como la rebelde sin causa de la Academia. Shizuru siempre le molesto el desdén con que los Mori se referían a los Dhampir , por que para ella Natsuki era su persona más valiosa.

- Bueno si eso es todo , nos vamos. Ven Shizuru, tenemos clases a las que asistir- Shizuru sonrió a Natsuki. Ambas sabían que a Kruger no le podía importar menos las clases y obviamente lo hacía para salir lejos de la directora

- Antes de que se vayan. Kruger tu madre mando un telegrama para ti- Mashiro entrego el pequeño sobre- ahora pueden retirarse y no se preocupen mejoraremos la seguridad del lugar a nadie me gustaría que una de las principales contendientes a el trono se viera perjudicada de alguna manera

Natsuki forzó una mueca de sonrisa y Shizuru hizo lo mismo a ninguna le agradaba la mujer . Sobre todo desde que había cortado el wifi y el teléfono en la Academia. Eran adolescentes y les encantaba la tecnologia y tal cosa era una atrozidad!

Tras dejar la dirección Shizuru les llevo a un cuarto vacio . Donde sin miramientos Viola llevo contra la pared a Natsuki compartiendo un fiero beso. Su relación era un secreto, no por el que dirán, si no porque estaba prohibido, así como lo es aliementarse de un Dhampir .

- ...te extrañe...- dijo entre besos Shizuru

-...pero si tiene menos de cinco horas que nos vimos- dijo Kruger con una media sonrisa- no será que tienes hambre?- cuestiono sujestivamente. Shizuru se relamió los labios de pensar en el delicioso sabor de Natsuki.

- Tenia otro tipo de hambre en mente...- a pesar de lo que se podía pensar, no habían tenido relaciones sexuales desde que entraron en esta relación hace ya un año. Natsuki era conocida por sus aventuras. Shizuru al ser de la realeza no podía permitirse las "libertades" que se tomaba un Dhampir o Mori que no pertenecían a las doce familias. Ella había tenido un novio... Reito Kanzaki, pero era más de palabra que otra cosa. Ahora con Natsuki si bien sabía que ella le esperaría la misma eternidad su instinto clamaba por más. Todo había explotado desde que compartieron el vínculo y se intensifico cuando bebió de Natsuki y le había marcado para siempre, ya que aquel a que un Dhampir permitiere beber de su sangre sería el único que lo hiciere hasta el fin de sus días .

- Sabes que yo puedo esperar...no estoy contigo por el sexo, te amo y lo sabes...cierto?- Natsuki sabía que no era muy buena con los asuntos afectuosos pero con Shizuru actuaba de manera distinta, le amaba y sabía que lo haría hasta su último aliento.

- Lo se Natsuki, pero no lo digo para que tu te sientas incómoda ...simplemente quiero estar contigo de esa manera también...te amo - Shizuru bien sabía que podía tener a quien quisiera no por nada la cantidad de fans que pululaban a su alrededor era considerable, pero Natsuki era especial y ella lo sabía, desde que se encontraran en el bosque a las afueras de la Academia. Shizuru le gustaba disfrutar de la calma que ofrecía estar entre la vegetación y los grandes frondosos árboles . Natsuki lo utilizaba para otras "actividades" desde que le encontraran varias veces en las salas privadas de lectura de la academia hasiendo algo más que leer. El resto suponían lo había hecho el destino.

-...mmm pero no me parece que este cuarto sea el lugar adecuado para nuestra primera vez...quiero que sea especial...tu mi princesa te mereces eso y más - Natsuki beso el dorso de la mano de Shizuru donde descansaba el sello de su familia.

- Ara, Natsuki es toda una aduladora

- Pero es todo verdad- dijo una Natsuki sonriente- además tengo que leer lo que me ha escrito mi madre- Shizuru asintió y salieron de la habitación para caminar por los amplios pasillos de la Academia

- Veamos que tiene mi madre que decir...- soltando un suspiro y desdoblando la hoja blanca Natsuki encontró un simple" será mejor que te comportes" "amor, mamá". Natsuki soltó una carcajada y Shizuru le miro extrañada

- Que dice, Natsuki?- Despues de un rato Kruger contuvo su risa y contesto a Shizuru

- Pues la gran guardiana Saeko desde Inglaterra se toma la molestia en reprenderme, ya sabes como mis padres son todos reconocidos y renombrados Dhampir y yo su única hija parece estar dañando la imagen familiar- dijo sonriente y algo orgullosa de su propia reputación

- Pero si Natsuki tiene el primer lugar en la clasificación de la Academia. Tus notas y destrezas son las mejores el mismo Masashi-sensei no se cansa de alagarte- ante eso Natsuki se estremeció

- Se que soy buena, pero no siento que sea suficiente ...no para lo que he visto... Shizuru, tengo que ser mejor para poder protegerte- Natsuki sabía que el poder con que contaba ahora no bastaría para lo que le atormentaba hace unos meses en su sueño - y el tonto de Masashi dice eso de mi por ser un acosador...es repugnante! Es una lástima que sea el mejor en el ramo...- Natsuki soltó un suspiro, tendria que soportar a Takeda hasta que obtuviere lo que ella necesita.

Pronto se encontraron en la sala de clases donde antes de entrar Natsuki hizo un educado ademan y escolto a su Mori para tomar su lugar . Parte de su entrenamiento también consistía en aprender como actuar de modo refinado en lugares públicos ya que la realeza asistía con frecuencia a reuniones, fiestas y demás eventos de alta enbergadura , así que los Dhampir debían estar a la altura. Y así entre los susurros y miradas de los demás en la sala continuaron sus clases programadas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Se que ha tomado tiempo, lo siento. gracias por sus comentarios ;)**

**gracias a todos los que siguen el fic y lo hacen a través del traductor tks! You are so cool! I hope you like this :) **

**Capitulo 4 **

Mierda! Mierda! Mierda! Natsuki se encontraba besando el suelo por quinta vez en su práctica de artes marciales. Al parecer permanecer sin entrenamiento le hizo perder la práctica en estos menesteres. Sacudió sus ropas y se coloco en guardia esperando a su atacante...Masashi Takeda. Al menos podía decir que perdía con el mejor en el ramo y no un par de Dhampir de primer año.

- Kruger! Te has vuelto débil- exclamo Masashi con una media sonrisa preparando su próximo ataque- solías mantenerte en pie y dar un poco de pelea. Vamos!- Natsuki bufo y cargo contra la masa de músculos frente a ella...con el mismo resultado.

Un par de horas después Natsuki gemía a cada paso que daba por los grandes y tetricos pasillos de la Academia. Cuando Shizuru se encontro con ella.

- No te ves muy bien- Natsuki gimió aún más. Maldito Takeda! Le había explotado, y además le dio su sermón "de ti depende proteger a la princesa" como si Natsuki no lo supiera ya.

- Bueno, lo cierto es que me siento como me veo- de un tirón acomodo su mochila en su hombro menos dolorido- como te fue?- si los Dhampir tenían clases de artes marciales después de las rigurosas académicas los Mori asistían a clases de magia o de los elementos.

- Bien, lo de siempre, en realidad nada a cambiado- dijo Shizuru con encogimiento de hombros. Ella no suele practicar la magia, no le gustaba.- vamos a la cafetería!?- cuestiono emocionada.

- Como digas alteza...- Shizuru entrecerró los ojos en Natsuki. Odiaba que le llamará de esa manera y ella lo sabía, así que cuando se refería a ella por tal apelativo sabía que Natsuki estaba enojada por algo.- sabes que odio ir a ese lugar, es asqueroso...

- Ara, mi Dhampir prefiere que muera de hambre?- Natsuki no le hizo caso, sólo soltó un gruñido y lidero el camino al sitio repugnante. Shizuru sonrió , amaba ver las diversas reacciones de Natsuki...era tan linda!

La cafetería no es otra cosa que el lugar donde los seres humanos donan su sangre para que los Mori se alimenten de ellos, con la recompensa del placer que conlleva el acto en si mismo, luego les borraban la memoria y regresaban a su vida cotidiana. El lugar era demasiado blanco y pulcro, Natsuki no entendía pero supone que todo era debido a que eran los Mori los que alimentaban aqui lo que llevaba a tener esto tan blanco.

Caminaron a la recepción para dar aviso a los encargados y procedieron a caminar por el pasillo que se encontraba a la derecha, cortinas color crema dividían cada estación y en ella había un humano más que listo para dar su sangre...lo dicho asqueroso. Caminaron unos cinco espacios y se encontraron con una señora en sus cuarentas en una bata de laboratorio sonriendo en dirección de Shizuru.

- Sra. Aquerman! -exclamo Shizuru entrando entre las cortinas

- Querida! Un tiempo de no verte- si esta mujer recordaba a Shizuru seguro llevaba el tiempo suficiente en el lugar como para hacerlo. En un santiamén Shizuru encarno sus colmillos en la muñeca de la mujer y unos gemidos escaparon de su garganta. Natsuki cerro la cortina para dar la "privasidad" que necesitaban. Regreso a la sala de espera que se encontraba justo en frente de la recepción . Sabiendo que tomaría su tiempo se recostó en uno de los largos y muy blancos sillones en el lugar. Cerro sus ojos y soltó un largo suspiro. Odiaba el lugar pero si se trataba de Shizuru hiria donde fuera y moriría de nuevo de ser necesario. Se dejo llevar por el sueño

- Natsuki... Natsuki...- la dulce sonrisa de Shizuru le saludo en cuanto abrió sus ojos- ya he terminado, podemos ir...- Natsuki por un instante se perdió en la belleza que tenía delante, no podía creer que de todos los Dhampir ella era la que había sido elegida para estar con Shizuru, tenía mucha suerte. Poco a poco se irgio y se puso de pie junto a la princesa, algo en la comisura del labio de la chica le llamo la atención...sangre.

- Permíteme - dijo y paso un pulgar por la esquina de la boca de Shizuru- tenías un poco de sangre- su trabajo estaba hecho pero su mano se mantuvo en la mejilla de la castaña sintiendo el calor que su cuerpo emenaba , su temperatura se elevaba cada que bebía sangre, Natsuki se preguntaba si todos los Mori eran asi.

- Miren! La feliz pareja, es cierto que la princesa Viola de ha estado alimentando de ti mientras estaban fuera del muro!?- la voz burlona de Tate Yuuichi lleno el aire. Natsuki apretó la madibula y quito la mano del rostro de Shizuru. Miro a Tate y le dio una sonrisa burlona, este chico provenía de una familia muy rica más sin embargo no pertenecía a la realeza. Natsuki no entandia como Mai pudo salir con este inútil .

- Yuuichi, veo que aún sigues aquí, creí que tu padre no tendría el dinero suficiente para mantenerte aqui, cuanto dinero le has costado esta vez?- Tate era por demás idiota, todos sabían que sólo el dinero de su padre le mantenía en la Academia- si la Academia continúa con alumnos como tu pronto perderá su prestigio!- los murmullos y risitas de entré los presentes no se hicieron esperar. Tate se puso rojo del coraje.

- Callate sangre sucia! Seguro no te han expulsado por que te has cogido a toda la mesa directiva!- Natsuki apretó sus manos en puños, no le interesaba que le llamarán puta, sobre todo por que ella no se consideraba una, pero decirle sangre sucia era demasiado. - tu naciste por la unión de dos Dhampir , eso jamás había sucedido se considera algo depravado , eres repugnante!- Natsuki perdió el último ápice de calma que tenía y se avalanzo sobre el Mori, pero antes de asestar el golpe en su petulante rostro una mano tiro de ella con fuerza evitando así su objetivo

- Que...- ante ella no era otro que Reito Kanzaki, con su rostro tan apasible que causaba repulsión - Sueltame Kanzaki! Ese cabron tiene que aprender a callar!

- Natsuki- san, si le pegas te meterás en problemas, todos hemos visto que el te ha provocado en este momento por esa simple razón será sancionado, déjalo ..- Natsuki sabía que tenía razón, pero eso sólo la hacia enojar más. Saco su brazo del agarre de Reito y salió del lugar, tenía que alejarse. Corrió al bosque. Shizuru agradeció la ayuda de Kanzaki y al poco tiempo salió tras Natsuki. En unos instantes se encontraba tras la chica peliazul que miraba a el pequeño estanque frente a ellas desde su posición en el suelo. Shizuru se sentó junto a ella.

- Que haces aqui?- murmuro Natsuki sin dejar de ver las pequeñas olas en el estanque

- Te hago compañía..

- No me refiero a eso...que haces conmigo?

- No se a que te refieres Natsuki

- Aunque me duele admitirlo Tate y la directora tienen razón...soy sangre sucia, la mezcla del eslabón más débil, no soy digna de alguien como tu...deberías de estar con alguien como Kanzaki, es de la realeza también ...y yo...

- Natsuki es una idiota!- Shizuru elevo la voz, algo que Natsuki jamás habia escuchado. Miro a la castaña que a su vez le miraba con fuego en su mirada.- Natsuki es mejor que nadie que yo haya conocido, eres noble y fuerte a la vez, nunca haces menos a nadie, luchas por lo que quieres, eres inteligente y muy hermosa...eres perfecta...para mi. Cuando yo ocupe el trono, cambiare muchas cosas, hemos vivido con protocolos arcaicos mucho tiempo. Yuuichi es la prueba de que eso sólo nos hace denigrarnos unos a otros. Y si lo que me has contado que viste en tus sueños es cierto, necesitamos estar más unidos y fuertes que nunca o no lograremos salir de esta- Natsuki estaba maravillada, Shizuru sería una gran soberana...ella misma tenía que dejar de pensar en lo que otros digan, ella es Natsuki Kruger, ella nunca escucha, porque empezar ahora? Se levantó y tendió su mano a Shizuru

- Serás una gran reina, Shizuru Viola- tomo su mano izquierda y beso el emblema de la familia Viola- yo Natsuki Kruger te protegeré con mi vida, seré tu espada y tu escudo , lo juro.

Ambas estaban pérdidas en la miradade la otra. Nunca notaron la figura que les observaba a unos metros.

- Veremos si estas a la altura... Kruger- la figura sonrió y se alejó de la pareja que ahora compartía un beso, cargado de amor y la promesa de un futuro mejor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Me alegra saber que ya tengan sospechosos o sospechosas para ser la "sombra misteriosa" ;) Veamos como marcha esto !**

**Capitulo 5**

Quince días desde su regreso a la academia y todo parecia como si nada hubiera pasado, los profesores continuaban parloteando sobre cosas que a casi nadie le interesan , los ricos y mimados seguían haciendo mofa de su "estatus" y Natsuki permanecia siendo Natsuki...el terror de los académicos, el sueño húmedo de la mayor parte de la academia y un dolor de muelas para el resto. Mientras tanto Shizuru desde las sombras disfrutaba ver los efectos ocasionados por su Dhampir, siempre le facino el hecho de que una misma persona generara tan variadas reacciones. Otra de las razones por la que había caído irremediablemente enamorada de la mujer...o, por que Natsuki era sin duda, toda una mujer. Y como le lucen esos trajes de cuero negro...un deleite para quien le viera.

Todo era santa paz en la clase de ciencias humanas, donde los vampiros aprenden a conocer sobre su...comida, al menos los Mori, a los Dhampir menos podía emportarles tal tema. Lo era hasta que el profesor Kuma decidió interceptar el clasico "recadito"

- Veamos que es tan importante, para interrumpir mi clase- se detuvo frente a todos los alumnos y leyó el papelito en voz alta- " es cierto que Viola uso a Kruger como su alimento?" " Si, es cierto! De que otra manera habría sobrevivido fuera de la academia " " ahora se porque no me dejo morderla hace poco en la bienvenida que le hice" ...- Kuma se aclaró la garganta y miro a su alumnado- tal parece que la vida de Kruger-san es más interesante ...pero hacer tal acusación es muy grave! No pueden hablar de esto tan a la ligera , para un Mori alimentarse de un Dhampir esta prohibido. Puedes probar lo que dices Yuuichi!?- el profesor Kuma estaba molesto. No sería la primera vez que este alumno en particular causara problemas.

- Profesor creo que todos o la mayoría estamos familiarizados con las mañas de Kruger- Yuuichi rió como si de una broma se tratase. Natsuki rechino los dientes, como se atrevía el bastardo!? Shizuru miro a su Dhampir y coloco su mano en el antebrazo de Natsuki en señal de apoyo. Tal acción relajo a la Dhampir que seguro le arrancaba la cabeza a Tate de no ser por la presencia de Shizuru.- es bastante obvio que habrá obligado a Viola-sama para cometer tal atrocidad!- concluyo con una sonrisa brillante y mirada esperanzada como esperando que su discurso fuera recibido con alagos. Contrario a lo esperado...el maestro incinero el trozo de papel y mando a Yuuichi con la directora.

- Quien estaba escribiendo la otra parte del mensaje!?- nadie levantaba la mano, después de ver lo sucedido con Tate sabían que tendrian que afrontar las mismas consecuencias y la directora no era nada blanda a la hora imponer castigo. Se rumorea que bajo su oficina tiene un calabozo de tortura y por eso ningún vampiro que ha estado en su castigo recuerda nada de lo sucedido.- ...si no se entrega le solicitaré a la directora que sea Masashi quien imponga el castigo- si la directora era mala, Masashi sería capaz de entregarte a algún loco vampiro para ser su cena! . En seguida una morena muy bonita alzo la mano. Natsuki frunció el ceño...fue una de sus...distracciones. Shizuru se tensó, sería posible que ...no, pero mirando a Natsuki tan enojada, sería posible que Natsuki se haya acostado con esa chica? Le daban náuseas sólo el pensarlo...

Pronto la chica estaba fuera de la clase camino a la direccion y minutos después todos estaban fuera del aula de conferencia. Shizuru se apresuró a salir sin esperar a que Natsuki le siguiera, el pensamiento de Natsuki con otra persona le hervía la sangre...corrió a la bilblioteca. Como siempre estaba vacía ... O eso creía

- No puedo verte de esta manera Shizuru...

- Reito...déjame sola...no estoy de humor- Shizuru se acercó a un pequeño rincón amueblado con pequeños y rojos sillones , y lámparas con luz tenue , el ambiente perfecto para una cómoda lectura.

-...de estar conmigo, nada de esto sucedería, tu sabes que no le tengo mala fe a Kruger...- Reito de coloco frente a ella. Ninguno había tomado asiento, sólo se miraban el uno al otro-...pero como buenos vampiros que somos sabes que luchar ante la tentación es...difícil- el espacio entre ellos era inexistente. Y un pensamiento cruzó la mente de Shizuru..."y si". Reito aprovecho el instante de duda en los ojos frente a el y capturo los labios de su ex en un fiero beso...

BAM!

- Pero que estas haciendo !? - la voz de Natsuki retumbo por el lugar y Shizuru empujo a Reito de ella. Pero ya era muy tarde y Kanzaki lo sabía, Kruger era el ser más terco que jamás había conocido, así que si aún tenía una oportunidad con shizuru sería ahora. Shizuru miro a los ojos de Natsuki y lo que vio le rompió el corazón, en vez de mirar enojada, sus ojos reflejaban pura tristeza...

-...lamento interrumpir...- Natsuki no podía estar más ahí de pie, así que corrió y corrió hasta que sus piernas le dolían y el aire le faltaba. Había llegado al bosque, pero por sus alrededores era una parte donde nunca había estado antes. Disminuyo su velocidad y pronto se encontró con una enorme montaña y en su base, una cueva. Como no había visto algo de este inmenso tamaño desde antes? Como nadie en la academia lo había hecho!?. Pensó

-...esa respuesta es facil querida Natsuki...- una voz sonó desde detrás de ella, mirando atrás suyo se encontró con una joven sonriendo a ella-...es magia...- y entonces un golpe llego a su cabeza dejándole inconsciente

-...nunca creí que ella llegara hasta aquí? - dijo otra mujer , quien había dejado en el suelo a Kruger- y tu?- cuestiono a la primera mujer que había visto Natsuki

- No, pero esta situación no podía ser mejor!

Ambas rieron...si que era la mejor de las situaciones .

Shizuru por otra parte se encargó de dar una buena bofetada a Reito haciendole saber que tales acciones de su parte no serían jamás bien recibidas. Después fue en busca de Natsuki, le busco en cada lugar posible , el bosque, su habitación, el gimnasio, las áreas de entrenamiento, con Mai y Mikoto...hasta con Nao, pero no le encontró por ninguna parte y el sol estaba próximo a salir.

- Donde estas Natsuki...- dijo para si misma y entro al edificio de la academia antes de que los rayos solares le alcanzarán . Tal vez debía dar a Natsuki este tiempo para que se relajará y así poder hablar con ella a la noche siguiente...ella misma necesitaba enfriar sus pensamientos. Luego recordó la mirada en los ojos esmeralda...como pudo pensar que Natsuki le engañaría, había sido una tonta por permitir que lo dicho en clase le afectara y ahora había herido a Natsuki por no repeler el acercamiento de Reito...esperaba poder encontrar pronto a su Dhampir y esta pudiera perdonarle.


	6. Chapter 6

**Es hora de ver que es lo que ha sucedido con Natsuki ;)**

**Capítulo 6 **

GOTEO GOTEO GOTEO GOTEO ...

Natsuki sentía palpitar su cabeza, lento, doloroso y continuo. Intento usar su mano para frotar sus sienes, para descubrir que estaba encadenada . Tiro de sus brazos y piernas y sabía que al menos estaba de pie contra a una pared. Si estuviera en plena forma saldría pronto de sus ataduras pero aún sin abrir los ojos y en simples movimientos el palpitar en su frente se incrementaba. Decidió detener sus movimientos y respirar. Takeda le había dicho más de una vez que ante una palea o situación difícil debía estar en calma. Sería la llave de su victoria. Así que Natsuki se concentro lo mejor posible en su entorno, al principio no escucho nada , por lo que puso más atención , cualquier cosa le sería de utilidad para tener una idea de su entorno. Busco una corriente de viento...nada, sólo indicaba que si aún estaba en la cueva en la base de la montaña quiere decir que la salida del lugar no estaba medianamente cerca. Soltando un suspiro abrió los ojos, al inicio miro borroso, pero tras un par de parpadeos su vista se aclaro , miro a su alrededor , al parecer estaba en un túnel , pequeñas antorchas se encontraban a los lados empotradas a las rocas del lugar, justo como lo eran las cadenas que le mantenían presa. No podía ver algún destello de luz natural, por lo que confirmaba que en definitiva no se encontraba cerca de alguna salida. Ahora, si este lugar es tan "acogedor" no es gracias a la madre naturaleza, por lo que es seguro pensar que había un cierto número de individuos inmiscuidos en esto, esperaría a que alguien se mostrará , mientras tanto tendría que aflojar las cadenas de la pared, si no podía romper el metal entonces lo sacaría de la roca lanzando su peso hacia enfrente y hacia atrás , una y otra y otra vez.

Varios intentos por mucho tiempo , las bisagras estaban flojas, faltarían sólo un par de empujones más y sería libre de la pared .

- Cuando iniciáremos con el ritual?- Natsuki detuvo sus movimientos, lograba escuchar por fin unas voces , no muy lejos de donde se encontraba

- Ya te he dicho que hay que empezar después de hacer la prueba, no podemos arriesgarnos a perderle...

- Que aburrido! Si es quien creemos que es no morirá , lo haz dicho tu misma! Hagamos esto de una vez!

Natsuki podía decir que las voces coincidían con las de quienes le retuvieron . Apresuro su forcejeo y logro sacar el metal de la pared. Gimió un poco al sentir que el flujo de sangre en sus brazos regresaba a la normalidad. Estiro los músculos y tomo entre sus manos las largas cadenas, no podía permitir que el ruido delatara sus movimientos, comenzó su camino en el sentido contrario a que las voces se encontraban, en la suposición de que si se habían escondido tan bien, no se encontrarían cerca de la salida, no sería bueno para ellos.

ESA NOCHE EN LA ACADEMIA

Shizuru se encontraba perdiendo la paciencia, las clases estaban por terminar y no había visto ni rastro de su Dhampir . Pregunto a todos los conocidos que Natsuki tenía y nadie le había visto o sabido donde se encontraba. En este momento le encantaría poder ver a través de los ojos su compañera. Pero sólo a Natsuki por alguna razón le permitía esto su enlace. Ella por otro lado sólo podía "sentir" a su Dhampir , si esta estaba cerca. Que no era para nada el caso, no podía sentir a Natsuki por ninguna parte, serían los sentimientos de dolor y sufrimiento bloqueando su capacidad para percibir su presencia? Shizuru soltó un suspiro, no saber de Natsuki le tenía más allá de mortificada, sin ella se sentía vacía , como si una parte de ella le faltara .

Las clases concluyeron y el día estaba por llegar , Shizuru se dirigía a su dormitorio, cuando su corazón dio un ligero vuelco, llevo una mano a su pecho y lo volvió a sentir, algo le decía que se tenía que dirigir fuera de la academia. Al poco tiempo ya se encontraba rumbo a el bosque y podía sentir el alba acercarse . Miro por los alrededores, nada parecía fuera de lugar. Aún sin ver nada más que la vegetación perteneciente a el lugar Shizuru decidió quedarse de pie en las afueras del bosque hasta que el alba llegara.

Natsuki había tenido la razón, logrando salir de la cueva. Caminando lo más rápido que el peso de las cadenas significaba y el desgaste de su cuerpo tenía , se encontró pronto en el sendero que bien conocía, por fin había alcanzado un territorio conocido. Se tomo unos segundos para descansar contra un árbol. Necesitaba tomar un respiro. Aún podía sentir las náuseas emerger debido a las pulsaciones en su cabeza. Al parecer el golpe que le había dejado fuera de combate , fue certero y estaba más que segura que de no ser un Dhampir estaría muerta. Recuperando el aliento, continuo su camino por el bosque ya familiar. A lo lejos logro ver la construcción de la academia, estaba cerca. Apretó el paso, la salida del bosque estaba frente a ella y podía ver que el alba pronto llegaría , dejo caer las cadenas que sostenía en ambos brazos . A la distancia pudo ver a Shizuru...su Shizuru, estaba justo a unos metros de distancia ...detuvo su andar admirando a la bella castaña bajo la naciente luz del sol...nunca le había visto así, bajo los rayos solares la mujer era aún más hermosa , era una pena que dada su naturaleza visiones como esta eran casi imposibles de ver, salvo que la Mori se arriesgara a tener un par de quemaduras en su perfecta piel.

- Quien dijo que podías salir... Kruger...

Natsuki no tuvo tiempo ni de gritar o dar vuelta para enfrentar a su atacante. Lo único ante sus ojos era su hermosa castaña dando vuelta y caminar de regreso a la academia. Un dolor se instauró en el pecho de Natsuki.

- Por tu impaciencia he tenido que hacer esto antes de tiempo...- Natsuki intento hablar pero sus palabras fueron ahogadas entre borbotones de sangre que salian por su boca

-...q que...- Natsuki miro a la fuente de su dolor. Una mano le había atravesado el torax, llevando con ello su corazón .

La mujer tras Natsuki retrajo su mano y miro su tesoro aún palpitar en su el cuerpo de Natsuki caí al suelo con un ruido sordo.

- Ahora, pongamos a este pequeño donde debe ser- la mujer coloco el corazón en una bolsa de cuero y cargo el cuerpo de Natsuki en uno se sus hombros como si de un costal de harina se tratase.- te llevare ante tu nueva familia y vasallos... Natsuki Kruger. Líder de nosotros los Sopiro como ustedes suelen llamarnos.

Asi ambas figuras se perdieron entre el espesor del bosque sin que nadie les notará . El alba término y la luz de un nuevo día brillaba por todo el lugar .

UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS / LA ACADEMIA / OFICINA DE LA DIRECTORA

- Directora tiene que mandar a alguien para ir en busca de Natsuki, han pasado demasiados días y nadie le ha visto! Estoy casi segura de que esta en peligro!- Shizuru aporreo el escritorio, esta era la quinta vez en que solicitaba el apoyo de Mashiro para la búsqueda de Natsuki sin ningún resultado . Ella le había buscado por cada centímetro del lugar. Y esta mujer parecía no importarle un bledo el paradero y salud de su Dhampir . Era el colmo.

Mashiro permanecía en silencio. Esto hizo enojar más a Shizuru que se preparaba para arremeter contra la mujer , cuando la puerta de la oficina se abrió .

- A quien buscan...?- Shizuru se paralizo ante el sonido de la voz - podría ayudar- Miro en dirección a la puerta tras de ella, encontrándose con nada más y nada menos que Natsuki con una brillante sonrisa, de pie ahí como si nada hubiese sucedido

- Bueno, supongo que esto cancela su petición, Viola-sama- declaro alegremente la directora- ahora, si no les importa, pero tengo que continuar con el papeleo...

Shizuru ignoro a Mashiro y corrió a los brazos de Natsuki...su Natsuki, estaba aquí y estaba bien. Lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas en un llanto silenciado en el pecho de Natsuki que le envolvía en sus brazos . Ahora todo iría bien.


	7. Chapter 7

**Que ha pasado con Natsuki? Mmm..pues literalmente le han arrancado el corazón así que...que sucede ahora? No lo se jejeje **

**Dsifruten el capi y no duden en dejar algún mensaje o comentario ;)**

**Capitulo 7 **

Shizuru sabía que había algo malo con Natsuki, tenía esta extraña sensacion cuando le miraba era como que veía a Natsuki pero no lo hacia realmente ...no podía decifrar que era, pero por otro lado podía ser sólo su imaginación y temor a que se apartará de ella una vez más. La verdad es que desde la llegada de Natsuki hace dos semanas no habían hablado del tema "beso con Reito" o "su desaparición", cuando trataba de tocar el tema en los escasos momentos en que se encontraban juntas Natsuki cambiaba de tema y se marchaba con alguna excusa. Y eso preocupaba a Shizuru, antes ellas podían decir que no podían apartarse la una de la otra por mucho tiempo y ahora para la ser algo más que normal.

- Ya deja de suspirar Shizuru, eso no es bueno

- Lo siento Mai, pero es que no puedo quitarme la idea de que algo anda mal con Natsuki...- otro suspiro

- Si te hace sentir más tranquila yo le miro igual que siempre aunque Mikoto me ha dicho que en sus clases de preparación física últimamente se le ha pasado la mano cuando práctica con otros compañeros y les han tenido que llevar a la enfermería por que no son capaces de continuar con las practicas...aunque la verdad Natsuki siempre ha sido algo salvaje- Rió Mai ante su propio comentario, considerando que Mikoto era considerada más un animal salvaje que un Dhampir era gracioso que ella lo dijera de oro Dhampir y más uno como Natsuki Kruger - deja de pensar en eso y verás que pronto podrás hablar con ella y aclarar el aire entre ustedes

- Talvez tengas razón...

Esa noche caminando por los pasillos Shizuru logro distinguir a Natsuki caminando rumbo al bosque, no era raro verle ir a ese lugar pero lo era cuando al llegar a las cercanías del lugar de encontraba con alguien más . Shizuru permaneció lo suficientemente alejada para no ser detectada de inmediato y miro a Natsuki ingerir algo de una bolsa que la sombra le había tendido a ella...luego de repente no pudo ver a nadie era como si se hubieran esfumado...pero como?

- Me buscabas?- dijo Natsuki sonriendo tras Shizuru. Shizuru miro tras suyo y se encontró con Natsuki mirando casi predadora...- dime Zuru, me estabas siguiendo?- cuestiono Natsuki con tono divertido pero cargado de algo parecido al peligro

- Es natural buscar a mi Dhampir - Shizuru percibió un olor en el aire y se estremeció -... Natsuki...tu...- sus palabras fueron cortadas por la palma de la mano de Natsuki en su boca

- Shhhh...nadie puede saberlo...no querrás que la escuela entera se entere ...- Natsuki limpio la comisura de su boca que aún tenía rastros de sangre. Shizuru guardo silencio y Natsuki le descubrió la boca-...podrían suceder cosas muy malas si la pequeña princesa habla antes de que todo este listo- dijo Natsuki sonriendo y entonces Shizuru lo vio los ojos de Natsuki pasaron de su hermoso tono esmeralda a un azul brillante tal como los de los Sopiro sólo que en vez de rojos eran azul

- Natsuki...que te ha pasado?- la pregunta salió casi como un murmullo

- Nada me ha saucedido, siempre fui así, sólo que ahora me considero libre de las ataduras que el sistema me había puesto...pero pronto todo eso va ha cambiar...yo lo voy a cambiar- asevero Natsuki - aquellos que han osado llamarme sangre sucia pagarán por su pecado...como lo ha hecho ya el inútil de Yuuichi...aunque debo decir que su sangre es la peor que he probado- dijo Natsuki con un gesto de disgusto. Shizuru se estremeció

- Tate!? Pero...el estaba en confinamiento desde aquel día...como...

- Bueno...digamos que la directora resulto no ser tan aburrida como yo pensaba y me ha permitido jugar con sus jugetes ...aunque no todos parecen que lo hayan disfrutado... Pero dejemos de hablar de mi, como te va con tu novio Reito?- pregunto Natsuki con voz plana

- El no es mi novio! Todo eso fue un error y tu lo sabes! - exclamo Shizuru ahora recobrando sus sentidos

- Pues miro muy real para mi...- Natsuki cerro la brecha entre ambas y pego su cuerpo al de Shizuru - dime...- Natsuki aspiro el olor que manaba del cuello de Shizuru-...te gusto como te toco- paso sus manos por la espalda baja de Shizuru que inhalo bruscamente-...que hizo para ti? Te hizo sentir?- ahora sus manos se colaron por debajo de la blusa y llego hasta el broche del sujetador, con un click se desabrocho ,coloco besos en el cuello de la castaña y corrió sus manos hasta posarse en la parte baja de uno de sus pechos...

- Basta! - Shizuru se alejó del tacto de Natsuki - Que crees que estas haciendo!?

- Si me cambiaste por ese tipo por falta de acción pues estoy dispuesta a darte lo que necesites- dijo Natsuki relamiendo se los labios y desnudando a Shizuru con la mirada. Shizuru no lo soporto más y abofeteo a Natsuki partiendo su labio en el proceso

- Te odio!- exclamo Shizuru y salió corriendo de vuelta a la academia, sin dejar de sollozar...no podía creer que Natsuki le tocará de esa manera e insinuara tal cosa sobre ella como si fuera una puta.

Natsuki no le siguió , sólo le miro entrar de nueva cuenta en el campus...

- Es mejor así ... Shizuru- murmuro y toco la cicatriz en su pecho buscando algún latido que le hiciera sentir algo ...nada...no había nada...una lágrima escapo de sus ojos y miro al centenar de ojos rojos que observaban desde el bosque y se volvió para encontrarse con ellos.


	8. Chapter 8

**Es un capítulo de transición ...así que será corto. Pero en base a sus comentarios. La autora trabajara duro para complacer a ustedes haciendo prontas actualizaciones y capítulos más largos ;) **

**Que lo disfruten! **

**Capitulo 8**

Shizuru suspiro.

- No te ves muy bien...

- Ya sabes Reito, no es de buena educación aparecer detras de la gente sin más

- Solo quería ver como estabas . Te vi a la distancia aquí mirando a el bosque y...

- Detente. No digas más.- Shizuru había estado viniendo a el lugar donde tuviera su encontró con Natsuki ya hace más de un mes y si bien no habían hablado en ese tiempo, Shizuru podía sentir que Natsuki le vigilaba a la distancia sin incumplir sus obligaciones como su dhampir . Pero eso no aliviaba el dolor en el corazón - quiero estar sola.

- Yo entiendo. Espero que sepas que mis disculpas por lo ocurrido han sido sinceras. Kruger ha actuado diferente desde que decidió aparecer...- Shizur le miro por vez primera y dejo perplejo a Reito

- No hables más y yo se que no estas aquí por eso. Estas aquí para hablarme de la deportividad y apego ético sobre las elecciones del trono.- Reito miro a otro lado- bueno, que gane el mejor. Ahora vete!- Shizuru alzo la voz sin dejar de ser helada haciendo a Reito estremecer

- De igual modo... Shizuru.- dio una reverencia y volvió a la academia sintiendo aún su sistema sacudido por el tono frío de la mujer y la mirada hueca que mostraba.

Shizuru volvió su atención a el bosque y pudo ver al ce tener de ojos rojos asomar a la superficie de la poca oscuridad que quedaba . El sol saldría pronto . Podía sentirlo . Al igual que a Natsuki a su lado

- Sabes que no deberías estar aquí

- Ara, Natsuki se ha dignado a hablar conmigo. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que aún siga enojada por sus acciones obscenas hacia mi.- Shizuru hablo calma y tenue . Ninguna dijo nada

- Debes irte...el sol saldrá pronto...- Natsuki inicio su camino a el bosque . Mientras Shizuru le miraba tras la sombra y cobijo de la academia. Si Natsuki era un sopiro porque es que no se quemaba bajo los rayos solares ? Shizuru miro fascinada hasta que perdió de vista a la peliazul entre el espesor del bosque . Shizuru dejo escapar otro suspiro y camino a su dormitorio.

TERRITORIO SOPIRO

- Líder!- el estruendo de la voz de miles saludo a Natsuki mientras esta se unía a ellos en la sala común .

La montaña donde habían llevado a Natsuki en primer momento no era más que la punta de lo grande que era en realidad. La montaña era como la fachada de la entrada. Más alla y de forma subterránea había kilómetros y kilómetros de construccion de piedra tayada formando las áreas de entrenamiento , la gran sala común , santuario y áreas dormitorio. Toda la sociedad Sopiro estaba aquí . Natsuki se había sorprendido en sobremanera al presenciar tal cosa . En la academia le habían dicho que los "locos" como les llamaban eran bestias salvajes que se alimentaban de sangre tanto humana como de vampiros por igual, que no tenían respeto por nada ni por nadie , sin objetivo más que traer el caos y muerte. Y aquí estaba . Una sociedad integrada y perfectamente ordenada. Dispuestos a morir por lo que sus ideales y su líder les dijera.

- Continúen !- contesto Natsuki . Todos se encontraban alimentando. La sangre corria por doquier, unos preferían animales, otros humanos y otros tantos con suerte habían extraído a algún vampiro en algún lugar. A Natsuki se le tendió una hermosa chica de cabello castaño...humana. Natsuki bebió de la muñeca de la chica. La chica pronto se desmayó . Más no estaba muerta. Natsuki no mataba. Limpio su boca y miro a una rubia seductora que sonreía al verle.

- Me gusta tu nuevo yo. Líder - dijo aun saboreando el sabor de la sangre de su víctima en la boca. Sira disfrutaba más que nada de la sangre de vampiro.

- Por un momento podría dudarlo . Ya sabes, con eso de que me arrancaron el corazón y me hicieron beber y beber de su sangre por días ...- su transformación a lo que sea que fuere ahora no había sido nada placentera. El dolor que experimento era debido a que básicamente todo lo que le hacia ser ella había desaparecido genéticamente hablando. Sus recuerdos permanecieron íntegros, más no asi la capacidad para sentir alguna emocion...le habían robado su amor por su familia, amigos y ... Shizuru.

- No seas dramática líder! - rió Sira palmeando la espalda de la mujer. Se había trasladado junto a Natsuki tras desechar el cadáver del vampiro- pronto será montó de ejecutar el plan y necesitamos de que tengas más entuciasmo!- Natsuki miro sin expresión

- No tengo sentimientos, recuerdas?- Sira sólo se encogió de hombros

- Ya sabes. No se supone que es sólo un órgano? - Natsuki resoplo- Aunque yo no veo para que los quieres? Son un problema!

- Y donde esta ese órgano ...mi órgano?- Natsuki podía sentirlo latir en alguna parte pero no había sido capaz de "sentir" donde con exactitud y hasta ahora no se le había ocurrido preguntar

- En un lugar seguro. Ya sabes si alguien lo tuviera tendría tu vida en sus manos. Mientras tu cuerpo es indestructible ese pequeñín es tu debilidad...y será mejor que este bien resguardado!

- Y donde es eso? - Natsuki cuestiono y Sira se disponia a contestar hasta que fueron interrumpidos por una de las más fuertes del clan

- Hey Natsuki!- la castaña se abalanzo a horcajadas de Natsuki que obligo a esta a colocarle sobre la mesa donde se encontraban - tardaste mucho! - la bella castaña de ojos rojos le miro haciendo pucheros . Natsuki no entendía como era que esta mujer podía matar a cientos en segundos sin sudar y aún podía tener esa clase de actitudes?

- acabo de regresar...- Natsuki fue cortada por un par de labios sobre los suyos. Pronto el beso se calentó y mientras Natsuki no tenía emociones aún su cuerpo podía sentir cosas como el dolor y el placer que se le daba

- Djemmmm! - Sira se aclaró la garganta sin resultado. Rodando los ojos opto por separar a la pareja con sus manos.

- Hey! - exclamaron mirando a Sira con fuego en sus ojos

- Si van a ir entre ustedes como conejos al menos haganlo en su habitación! - la castaña se bajo de la mesa y tomo la mano de Natsuki para llevarla fuera del lugar . Sira les miro salir-...los jóvenes...- murmuro y miro a su alrededor a los miles de sus hermanos-...confió en ti Kruger...


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! Hola a todos y todas :) estoy de vuelta! Y estoy agotada y recién comienzo a escribir el capítulo ...hace meses que no hacia nada físicamente agotador y ahora presiento que no me moveré bien al día de mañana...**

**dejando mi pesar de lado. Pondré mi musa a escribir . Espero les guste, se que el shiznat se ve oscuro pero ya lo será ;) en cuanto a la longitud...crecerá. Lo prometo!**

**Capitulo 9**

El proceso de selección se mantuvo agotador y no era presisamente que ha Shizuru le interesara ser la próxima Reina de los vampiros en los siguientes cien años. Por desgracia no era una opción . Y el ser la última de su casta le obligaba a participar.

Seria al final la Reina en funciones quien tuviera el derecho de preferencia. Los ancianos del consejo de la basta Nación vampirica votarían de entré los doce candidatos y en caso de no haber un ganador claro , la reina elegiría o en su caso su voto valdría por dos. Y era justo por esto que Shizuru sabía a ciencia cierta que tomando en cuenta este hecho. Ella sin siquiera hacer el intento ganaría , tenía el favor de seis de los doce ancianos y la Reina Tatiana le quería como si fuese su hija. El día de mañana se estarían celebrando las votaciones y la coronación se efectuaría a los tres días siguientes de que el consejo diese su veredicto. Más sin embargo Shizuru no estaba siquiera nerviosa. No le quitaba no el sueño. Su única preocupación y pensamiento era Natsuki.

Una Natsuki que contrario a lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar actuaba como el Dhampir perfecto . Fría y servicial ante los demás nobles. Educada y refinada en cada evento a que asistieran. Fuerte y locuaz ante los no muy afectos a ella . Natsuki era lo que cualquier Mori desearía y más . Pero Shizuru no podía seguir con este extraño juego por más tiempo . Enfrentaría a Natsuki respecto a esta situación o buscaría la manera de conocer la verdad de alguna otra manera.

Natsuki por otro lado, trabajaba en el fortalecimiento de su pueblo. El gran día llegaría en la coronación y todo tendría que estar listo para que el plan no tuviese fallas. Muchas vidas se perderían. No había duda de ello, pero el cambio y la verdad saldría a la luz junto a un nuevo sistema donde los Sopiro se darían a conocer como lo que realmente son y se instaurarían en su legítimo lugar dentro de la sociedad vampirica. Su legítimo lugar.

Pero para ello tenia que poner a Shizuru en un lugar fuera de peligro. La manera en que lo haría no podria ser de su agrado, pero algo más alla de ella le decía que por esa mujer daria la vida de ser necesario. Natsuki no lo entendía pero no era algo contra lo que pudiera luchar. Lo sentia como un instinto.

Y así fue tal como sucedió.

- No creí que aparecerías ...

- Sería una grave falta de mi parte no hacerlo...su majestad- Natsuki hizo una reverencia a la castaña en señal del respeto que su nueva posición

- No tengo tiempo para tus juegos. Tengo que estar lista para la ceremonia dentro de una hora- dijo Shizuru mirando a el reflejo de Natsuki en el espejo frente a ella.- te busque hace un par de días pero no encontré rastro tuyo. Donde estabas?

- Me es imposible decir mi paradero su alteza. Más sin embargo estoy aqui ahora . Y lo estoy sólo por ti.- aseguro Natsuki manteniendo su postura estoica. Ninguna dejo la mirada de la otra. Más Shizuru dejo el peine de suaves serdas en su mueble y miro en la elegante vestimenta de su Dhampir

- Y porque te es imposible develar tu paradero. Soy tu Mori y tu mi Dhampir entre nosotros no hay secretos. O es que a casi tu lealtad se ha visto quebrantada?

- No será necesario que salga de mis labios lo que he estado haciendo en este tiempo. Pronto todo será develado. - Natsuki se coloco frente a Shizuru que en el repentino movimiento de la Dhampir se levantó de su cojinete y ahora centimetros les distanciaban- es por ello que estoy aquí

- Que...- el resto de la oración murió en la boca de Natsuki que con fiero control tomo a la castaña para postrarse en la cama.

-Esto es por su bien..- la misma Natsuki desconocía la raíz de sus acciones. Shizuru más allá de enojada u ofendida por el atrevimiento estaba sorprendida. A que se refería Natsuki a que esto era por su bien? Más sin embragó su mente no fue capaz de formular más pensamientos debido a la rapidez y audacia en los movimientos de la peliazul a horcajadas suya

Natsuki desposo a la castaña de toda la impecable indumentaria que portaba dejándole completamente desnuda bajo su tacto. Había visto muchos cuerpos femeninos en lo largo de su vida pero nunca ninguno tan hermoso como el que jadeaba y se sonrojaba bajo sus besos y caricias . Era diferente

Shizuru se dejo llevar por el abrazo del cuerpo de Natsuki, que le hizo conocer sentidos y sensaciones que no creí que existieran. Era gozoso. No queria parar jamás de sentir cada fibra de su ser en el hormigeo delicioso que la lengua caliente en su sexo le daba ni la fiebre que expertas y fuertes manos le ocascionaban.

Natsuki les condujo ha hacer el amor lento y tierno, para conocerce y degustar la piel de la otra, sin perder ningún rincón . Shizuru había experimentado su primer orgasmo tras los cuidados de la mujer que amaba. Ella pensaba que era un sueño. Natsuki perforo con sus colmillos el cuello de la joven jadeante en sus brazos y bebió de la exquisita sangre que manaba de la herida. Shizuru pérdida en el placer de su orgasmo y lo que la mordedura ocasionaba hizo justo lo mismo. Haciendo que un orgasmo poderoso les llevara a las dos. Si el paraíso existía ambas estaban seguras de que le habían encontrado en la conexión de sus cuerpos y lo que esto les ha hecho sentir.

HORAS MÁS TARDE

Ma ceremonia había sido totalmente olvidada en la habitación donde ambas mujeres descansaban .

Fue entonces mientras Natsuki acariciaba el cabello castaño que estaba sobre su hombro que recibió eme sabe de Sira. Los Sopiro de algo rango podían comunicarse telepáticamente . Cosa que era increíblemente útil. El ataque se había efectuado y el plan estaba en marcha . Tenía bajo control tanto a Mori como Dhampir bajo su control.

Con tal anuncio Natsuki les indico proceder. Era hora de que Shizuru y ella llegarán a su terrotorio. El trabajo estaba hecho y era momento de continuar. Natsuki movió el cabello del rostro pacífico de la castaña, lo que le hizo despertar de su sueño.

- Por que no escucho nada?- cuestiono Shizuru

- Por que no hay nada ahí...- respondió secamente Natsuki rebuscando por sus ropas dispersas en el suelo- vístete tenemos que irnos- Shizuru frunció el ceño

- Como? Que?

- Como lo oyes, técnicamente no tengo un corazón ..al menos no en mi. - murmuro Natsuki concluyendo de vestirse . Shizuru había iniciado - es tiempo de ir, ya nos estarán esperando

- Quienes? De que hablas?- Shizuru se coloco sus últimos aditamentos y miro a Natsuki como si estuviere loca. Nasuki sólo sonrió

- A mi reino . Te estoy invitando a mi reino...su alteza

Muchas preguntas se arremolinaron en la mente de Shizuru. A la vez que fue tomada por sorpresa cuando Natsuki le tomo en brazos y salieron rumbo a el bosque . Shizuru aporreo con sus puños el pecho y los hombros de la Dhampir que parecía recibir un masaje sin perder en ningún momento su empuje entre el follaje.

- Su alteza deje de pegarme, no me duele ni un poco, pero puede que me este causando cosquillas- dijo Natsuki sonriendo sin aflojar su agarre en la castaña

- Bajame! Déjame ir!

- Tranquila pronto estaremos ahí...


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10 **

Oscuridad. Total oscuridad. Era agradable que como vampiro la carencia de luz no le impedía ver más allá de su nariz. Lo que si tenía era hambre y algo de frío. Calculaba que llevaba aquí al rededor de tres días en este cuarto . Más . menos. No lo sabía.

Las bisagras del portón pesado de metal crujió ante el desgaste.

- La líder solicita tu presencia. Levanta!

Shizuru fue tomada por los brazos. Sin alimentar estaba debil. Seguramente lo hicieron con la intensión de que no logrará escapar o siquiera lo intentara. Se dejo llevar a través de múltiples corredores . Era sorprendente como dentro de lo que sospecha Shizuru como un monte o cerro , se encontraba toda una sociedad organizada . Minutos después llegaron una habitación iluminada con antorchas y parecía ser el único lugar que presentaba algún tipo de decoración.

- Dejanos- ante el comando el hombre que le llevaba a cuestas le dejo sobre el suelo.

Shizuru logro escuchar el cierre de las puestas dobles tras de si. Ahora estaban solas.

Natsuki miro a la castaña. Y soltó un suspiro. Ella sabía que después del incidente que le devolviera la vida Shizuru no podria alimentarse adecuadamente de nadié más que ella. Si bien en la academia se alimentó de humanos el efecto que tenía en su cuerpo fue disminuyendo gradualmente . Sólo ellas lo sabían. Y asi debía mantenerse.

Natsuki le tomo en sus brazos y le coloco en su cama. Se arrodilló ante la castaña y expuso su cuello. Shizuru se relamió los labios y sin demora encarno sus colmillos en la carne suave y caliente. Bebió grandes tragos del líquido tibió carmesí . Natsuki se dejo perder en la sensación que la mordida le generaba. Era algo muy parecido a lo que se obtenía por medio del placer sexual.

Shizuru se detuvo . Su hambre había sido calmada . Por ahora.

- Gracias...- dijo

- Nada que agradecer. Mi intención al traerte aquí no es que mueras de hambre. - afirmo Natsuki volviendo a acomodar el cuello de su camisa . Shizuru frunció el ceño

- No? En ese caso cual es tu intención al tenerme aquí? Pedir rescate? - cuestiono Shizuru

- Hmmmm...aún no lo se...- y era cierto . Ella no lo sabía. Más sin embargo algo muy dentro de ella le estaba llevando a hacer un montón de cosas que no entendía .- por lo pronto te llevarán a tus nuevos aposentos. Y sobre el rescate, no existe a quien solicitarlo...la sociedad que conocías ya no existe- declaro Natsuki sonriente y orgullosa por su logro

-... Que quieres decir...?

- El día de la coronación mis hombres atacaron y tenemos en las mazmorras a los ancianos del consejo y la misma reina en un estado muy similar al que te encontrabas hace un rato. Los Sopiro nos haremos cargo del nuevo orden...

- Que!? Cómo es eso posible? Por que?- Shizuru no podía creerlo- que esta pasando?

- La verdad es que nosotros los Sopiro. Somos los verdaderos vampiros. A diferencia de ustedes que carecen de todas las cualidades que nosotros tenemos. Nosotros somos el equilibrio perfecto entre los Mori y los Dhampir . Poseemos las mejores cualidades de ambos. Su antigua sociedad nos ha relegado al temer nuestro poder. Nos han llamado locos y nos dicen lo peor de la raza - Natsuki sonrió - más sin embargo son ustedes los que están muy por debajo de nosotros. Por ello ha sido por demás sencillo tomar el control ...faltan muchos cabos sueltos pero llegaremos ha ello pronto.- Natsuki sirvió dos copas de vino tinto y le tendió una a la castaña que aún le miraba sorprendida- No quieres?

- No...- respondió secamente - que a pasado contigo? Que es todo esto?

- Como quieras.- Natsuki bebió ambas copas y relleno una más - al parecer mi sangre "sucia" me ha hecho merecedora de un poder y posición que cualquiera querría ...soy tan fuerte como el mejor Dhampir si no más, controlo fácilmente los cuatro elementos- Natsuki extendio su palma y de la nada apareció una llama, un remolino de viento, un hilo de agua y atrajo una roca a su mano- la luz solar no me afecta en lo más mínimo y un montón de otras cosas que he estado trabajando , si te comportas talvez te muestre después

- Que es lo que quieres? Esta no eres tu!- exclamo Shizuru. Natsuki tomo una de sus manos y coloco su palma donde debería sentir el latir de su corazón no había nada. Los ojos de Shizuru se ampliaron

-... No era imaginación mía? Natsuki? Estas...?

- Muerta?- Shizuru asintió .

- No. Mi corazón no esta en mi cuerpo. Esta en algún otro lugar ...mis recuerdos permanecen más sin embargo las emociones que se relacionan con ellos no existen. No soy capaz de sentir nada...- una lágrima escapo de sus ojos

-... Natsuki...- Shizuru se disponía a limpiar el pequeño rastro húmedo cuando las puertas se abrieron de golpe. Natsuki se apartó y miro al intruso. Era nada más que una réplica casi exacta de la castaña. De no ser por su actitud y talle moscular se les podría confundir como hermanas gemelas.

- Natsuki! - la mujer se abalanzo a los brazos de la peliazul- dijiste que me alcanzarías en el comedor! - asiendo un puchero que Shizuru le causo repulsión se colgó del cuello de Natsuki impidiendo a esta mirar a cualquier lugar si no a ella.- me compensarás con mucho sexo!- Natsuki entorno los ojos y a Shizuru se le revolvieron las entrañas.

- Moira. Sueltame! No vez que estoy con alguien?- Natsuki se sintió incómoda. Lo que era raro considerando que no sentía o no debería sentir. Natsuki se apartó del agarre- ve ya! Te alcanzo en la reunión

Sorprendentemente Moira se limitó a mirar a la mujer en la cama con desdén y salió por las puertas sin mediar palabra.

- Lo siento por eso...- murmuro Natsuki con un rubor . Shizuru estaba tan fuera de foco que no logro prestar atención a tal hecho y camino a la puerta.

- Donde me quedare desde ahora? - dijo con el poco temple que le quedaba

Natsuki no presiono y chasqueo los dedos. Un ayudante se acercó

- Lleva a la señorita Viola a su habitación - el joven asintió y hizo un ademan para que Shizuru le siguiera

Natsuki miro a la castaña salir por la puerta y se sintió mal del estómago...le resto importancia e incio su camino a la reunión con su gente de confianza. Crear un nuevo orden vampirica requería de mucho que hacer y Natsuki no quería aplazar más lo ya inevitable .


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11 **

- Sira que hace esa maldita Mori aquí!?

- Moira. Eso es asunto de Natsuki. Y no veo cual es tu problema? La que debe tener un problema es esa Mori, es una prisionera a la que le hemos arrebatado la corona y su mundo ya no existe.

- Es una zorra! Debería estar en las mazmorras como las demás!

- No será que estas celosa? Ya sabes, ella es la ex del líder ...- una voz hablo entre los presentes en la mesa . Era Alister . La mujer que odiaba a Moira tanto o más de lo que hacia la castaña a la "huésped" de su líder.-...seguro será cuestión de tiempo para que regresen juntas. - declaro sonriente Alister, generando que la bilis se revolviera en las entrañas de Moira. Sira resoplo. En ese momento entro Natsuki. Y se hizo el silencio en la habitación .

La reunión fluyó con rapidez y pronto los puntos importantes se habían abordado . La sala quedo con Natsuki y Moira en ella.

- Y? Que te traes con esa mujer?

- Nada. Porque la pregunta?

- Se que ella es tu ex. Y se veían muy cómodas , talvez demasiado...

- Pues tu percepción es errónea . Ahora si me disculpas tengo que hacer un par de cosas . Nos veremos más tarde.

Natsuki no se quedaría a continuar con el diálogo sobre Shizuru. Su búsqueda era mucho más importante . Hasta ahora había logrado investigar las zonas con mayor afluencia de personas. Pero aún le quedaba registrar el centro ceremonial, las arcas, las mazmorras y las habitaciones de sus aliados más cercanos. Como líder de los Sopiro tenía acceso a cualquier lugar de la estructura . Más sin embrago Sira se había negado a develar la ubicación exacta de su corazón. Y ella no podía evitar esta extraña sensación de atracción . Su corazón le estaba llamando y tenía que encontrarlo

Natsuki ingreso a el centro ceremonial donde se había llevado a cabo su "transformación" y donde se celebraban las pláticas sobre el nuevo mundo gobernado por los Sopiro, al muy similar a un templo religioso.

Natsuki se encontró mirando fijamente un mural en uno de los amplios muros del lugar. Mirándolo detenidamente noto un diminuto punto brillante, que seguramente había omitido antes debido a que se encontraba como parte de la ornamentación de la funda de una espada porta por el guerrero principal en la pintura de una batalla feroz . Natsuki deslizo sus dedos sobre la pequeña superficie circular , sintiendo un pinchazo retracto su toque y miro a su dedo índice que sangraba. La pequeña herida cerro dejando en su estela una pequeña gota de sangre.

Para sorpresa de Natsuki el ruido de un mecanismo se escucho y el mural frente a ella se abrió en dos mostrando una escalinata hacia abajo. No había ninguna luz pero siendo un vampiro a Natsuki no le impidió ver con perfecta claridad . Al cruzar el umbral la pared se cerró tras de ella.

- Bueno, eso no lo esperaba...

Natsuki continuo su camino escaleras abajo que parecían durar por horas o al menos esa impresión le dio. Unos momentos después Natsuki llego a una habitación bastante iluminada que en sus paredes mostraba la continuación de la batalla pintada en el primer mural con el guerrero colocado sobre una pila enorme de cadáveres mostrando claramente quien fue el ganador de la batalla . Entonces su vista se fijó en el centro de la habitación donde la espada que cargaba el guerrero se encontraba enfundada sobre una pequeña roca circular .

- Es hermosa...- susurro Natsuki sin apartar la vista de la espada en su vaina hermosamente tallada

- Y es tuya...

- Creí que no darías la cara. Ya sabes, sentí tu presencia desde que inicie el descenso hasta aquí.

- No esperaría menos de nuestra líder - sonrió Alister

- Asi que esto es mío?- cuestiono Natsuki señalando a la espada a un paso de distancia . Alister asintió

- Sabía que tarde o temprano llegarías a ella. Y ella te llevara a lo que más anhelas...

-...mi corazón- dijo Natsuki . Alister volvió a asentir

- Pero no le tomes si no estas dispuesta a aceptar lo que conlleva portar a ella.

- A que te refieres?- Alister señalo a los muros a su alrededor

- Deberas ser el digno guerrero que usara a ella, si es necesario acabar con todos aquellos que debas hacerlo. Si no es el caso no le tomes.

Natsuki no dudo un segundo y tomo el arma en sus manos sacando la espada de la vaina. Alister sonrió y se postró ante su líder . Natsuki asintió en reconocimiento . La espada centelleo y el rubí en su empuñadura proyecto una línea recta hacia una manta colgada que mostraba el escudo de armas que era desconocido para Natsuki.

Natsuki tiro de la manta y detrás en un nicho encontró lo que fervientemente buscaba...su corazón paltitante estaba justo frente a ella. Natsuki enfundo la espada en su vaina y la coloco en su cadera . Tendió su mano y toco el órgano en el nicho protegido por una especie de hielo. Ante el contacto un resplandor cegador lleno el lugar.

Entonces Natsuki sintió por primera vez en mucho tiempo el latir en su pecho. Acompañado por un sin fin de emociones y sentimientos que se ponían al día con sus recuerdos

- Oh!... Shizuru...

Natsuki se permitió unos momentos para pensar antes de dirigir su atención a Alister

- No digas una sola palabra de lo que ha sucedido.

- Como ordene mi señora

- Bien...


	12. Chapter 12

**Ha llegado el fin de semana y esta es la última actualización de la misma! A sido una semana agotadora pero gratificante :)**

**Se que muchas piensan es un shiznat sin shiznat... Y que puedo decir ellas han tenido sus momentos pero no los suficientes jejeje más la trama esta dando giros hacia otros asuntos y descuiden habrá shiznat ! **

**Gracias por comentar y disfruten la lectura**

**Capitulo 12 **

- Que interés tienes en todo esto?

- Fastidiar a Moira...no basta con ello?

Shizuru miro en dirección de la aludida y básicamente le estaba asesinando con la mirada. Shizuru sonrió internamente. Si ganaba su libertad y la de su gente , el hecho de fastidiar el juego de la presuntuosa morena era una gratificación extra. Volvió su atención a la Sopiro que se había acercado a ella en el comedor.

- Que hay de tu líder? Le estas traicionando?- Shizuru sabía con certeza que alguien que traiciona no teme hacerlo de nuevo. Ella no correría ese riesgo. Alister por su parte sonrió. Su líder conocía muy bien a la ojirubi porque hasta ahora le estaba haciendo las preguntas que ella le menciono.

- Jamás traicionaría a mi líder y señora. Esto lo hago precisamente por el apoyo a ella. Mi lealtad es incuestionable. - respondió Alister firme. Shizuru miro la verdad en la Sopiro y asíntio afirmativamente

- Cuantame más de lo que tienes en mente...

Alister sonrió y comenzó a platear todo el asunto. Aunque algo que era cierto es que ella misma tenía un motivo ulterior que no había comentado con nadie. Pero llegando el momento tendría que ser revelado.

Al otro lado del comedor. Natsuki miraba atentamente a su alrededor. Tal parecía que nadie sospechaba que tuviera su corazón de vuelta . Tendría que ser muy cuidadosa o el plan que había formulado junto a Alister se iria a la ruina. De la misma manera el plan de los Sopiro tenía que ser consolidado para que así pudiera obtener lo que ella estaba pensando . El bienestar de Shizuru y todos aquellos que habían sobrevivido a este golpe de estado .

- Natsuki me estas prestando atención?- Natsuki salió de su ensoñacion y miro a Moira que tenía el ceño fruncido- te dije que cuanto tiempo tendrás a esa Mori aquí? Y que rayos hace comiendo con el resto de nosotros!?

- Eso es asunto mío.- respondió categóricamente y miro a Sira- como se han establecido el resto del país?

- Tenemos el control total de japon y los representantes del consejo de los demás países han comenzado ha reconocer nuestro nuevo sistema y desean reunirse con usted para presentar sus respetos.- declaro orgullosa

- Perfecto. Manda los escritos correspondientes para los que aún no te notifican nada. Para el resto mándalos traer Mañana mismo. Tenemos que cerrar con esto de una buena vez. - Todos en la mesa asintieron afirmativamente

MOMENTOS DESPUÉS EN LA CAMARA DE NATSUKI

Moira estaba a punto de alcanzar el punto culminante de un poderoso orgasmo montando rápidamente los dedos de Natsuki . Moira llevo su boca a el cuello de Natsuki preparada para morder a ella pero antes de que lo hiciera Natsuki le empujo lejos y salió de la cama

- Que demonios te sucede! - exclamo Moira con fuego en sus ojos mirando a la peliazul colocar sus ropas de nueva cuenta en su cuerpo

- Te he dicho más de una vez que no pienso hacer eso contigo!- rugió Natsuki mirando lo más neutral posible a la mujer desnuda en su cama

- Llevamos meses juntas! No has estado con alguien más desde que has llegado! Lo más normal es que establezcamos nuestro vínculo! - Natsuki sintió revolver su estómago , ella misma había traicionado su vínculo con Shizuru en más de una manera. Se sentía repugnante. Pero trago sus emociones

- No lo haré y eso es todo!

Natsuki abandono sus aposentos y fue al encuentro de Alister para establecer los detalles de lo que estaba por venir.

A LA NOCHE SIGUIENTE

Los representantes estaban comenzando a llegar y esto sería algo muy parecido a lo que la ONU significa para los humanos sólo que el poder descanzaria en una sola entidad y las reglas del juego serían firmemente establecidas por la misma.

- Mi señora los representantes de inglaterra y Alemania solicitan verle en privado antes de que la asamblea comience- Natsuki asintio a el siervo y este se marchó dando paso a dos entes vampiricos que destilaban poder en cada movimiento. Natsuki trago saliva en este momento querría que sus sentimientos no estuvieran para no sentir el pavor que le estaba inundando

- Natsuki...- hablaron los representantes en un tono que dejaba en claro que estaban todo menos felices

- Padre...- Natsuki asintió a el hombre fuerte a su derecha-... Madre- y luego a la mujer a su izquierda a la que Natsuki era una réplica exacta.- gracias por estar aquí hoy- ambos fruncieron el ceño y Natsuki tuvo que tratar el enorme bulto en su garganta antes de comenzar con todo lo que tenía que decir.

EN LA CAMARA DE SHIZURU

Alister había entrado presurosa en busca de Shizuru que le miraba extrañada

- Es momento! Vámonos! -Exclamo Alister

- Ahora!?

- Si! Ahora! Muévete!

Shizuru asintió y corrió tras Alister para encontrar fuera de sus puertas a los custodios de su camara derribados y fuera de combate.

EN LA ASAMBLEA

Natsuki había platicado con sus padres. Y ahora el punto principal de todo esto sería planteado a los vampiros más potentes del planeta.

- Es bueno que todos pudieran estar presentes

- Kruger déjate de sandeces y colócanos el collar de una buena vez!- Natsuki al instante identifico a la Mori pelirroja como Nao Zhang representante en China . Natsuki sonrió ocasionando que los presentes frunciera el ceño ante al acción

- Es todo lo contrario . Yo no los he convocado para colocar un bozal o cadena en ustedes. Lo que vengó a proponer es la instauración de una Nación Nueva bajo el mando del linaje más antiguo y puro de los doce clanes ... el Viola. - Mormullos estallaron- a la vez que será reconocido a los Sopiro como la raza de mayor alcance de entré las tres existentes. Y todo esto saben de sobra que es la verdad . Más que nadie ustedes que son los más antiguos y poderosos entienden este razonamiento...los que no están dispuestos a aceptar esta verdad díganlo de una vez mis hombres estarán dichosos de llevarles a una muerte segura - concluyo sonriente Natsuki. Que espero paciente por que alguno de los presentes se negará. No sucedió - Bien. Han hecho una buena elección . Sean tan amables de seguir a mi. La coronación se hará en cuanto nosotros llegemos...

Mientras tanto Alister y Shizuru ya se encontraban en la habitación ocular a en la sala ceremonial

- Por favor espera hasta que llegue mi señora. No tomara demasiado tiempo

Shizuru miro a su alrededor maravillada por las pinturas que recibirían los muros - que es este lugar?

- Donde será coronada...mi reina- Alister se inclinó ante Shizuru que le miro sorprendida

- Que?...

- Ella dice la verdad ... Shizuru- Shizuru miro a la escalinata para encontrarse con Natsuki en compañía de un grupo significativo de vampiros- tomaras el lugar que te corresponde legítimamente ... mi reina


End file.
